It all started with a nap
by 9CatLives
Summary: Naruto decides to take a nap and that sets things in motion with Sasuke. What happens when the confused Uchiha is alone with Naruto studying? Endless possibilities. Shounen-ai/yaoi, threeshot drabble
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stretched his arms across his desk.

He was sooooo bored, especially since it was math.

The afternoon sun shone warmly on his face, relaxing him.

He got a bit dozy and started nodding off.

He fell asleep right there, the sun rays framing his face.

Across the classroom, a certain duck headed bastard was watching him.

'What the hell is he thinking, falling asleep? He's failing math, and every other subject imaginable.' Sasuke though with irritation as he watched his rival and *cough*friend*cough*.

He noticed how his golden locks shimmered.

And an unusually rare calm look graced his features.

The stoic twitched, for this moment moved him.

It had never accured to him that the goofy, stubborn, reckless, irresponsible, idiot, knucklehead of a f-friend that Naruto is could actually appear…c…c…cu, cute.

He growled at himself for thinking such a thought, but… it was true.

He snarled, determined to think about other things, however, Naruto's sleeping face kept drawing his attention.

Thus began his internal war.

**Sasuke! You know you want him! **His bad thoughts mustered into a mini Sasuke with horns and a tail.

The real Sasuke conscious blushed at the idea. "How ridiculous!"

_Indeed! Sasuke loving his best friend for years is impossible._ An angelic mini Sasuke appeared slightly above the real guy's right hand shoulder.

"Don't you think 'best friend' is a stretch?" asked Sasuke in an unbelieving tone.

They quirked an eyebrow at him, then burst into a fit of laughter.

_Even_ angelSasuke began as he fell to floor, clutching his stomach. _Even I,_ he started again, but couldn't control his laughter and held up a finger so normalSasuke would know to wait. _Even I can see your denial, _he said, getting up. He was still chuckling, though, which irked him.

_I can see how much you want him_ angelSasuke grinned. DevilSasuke walked to him, smirking, from several feet away, as he was rolling. **Face it, you like him. There's no denying that.**

The bell was his savior from the confrontation of his feelings.

He took a moment to recover from the recent conflict and then began packing his stuff.

The rest of the class noisily left the classroom in bunches of friends and soon it was quiet.

He looked up only to be shocked, dumbfounded, and speechless.

Naruto was still sleeping on his desk.

There was a fluttering in his stomach as he gazed at the blonde's sleeping face.

He didn't know what to do. Should I just leave him? It was his own fault he was asleep. No, then he would bug me about not waking him up.

Sasuke sighed. He took the feeling in his stomach as surprise and walked over to the other's desk.

He hesitated in shaking him up, as he had just thought of a brilliant idea.

He whipped out his phone and took two pictures. One of his face and a whole shot.

He figured he could use it as blackmail.

His trade mark smirk flashed across his face, but he soon returned to his normal emotionless face.

He shook the sleeping figure of Naruto firmly, soon waking him up. "Wake up, dobe."

"Oh, good morning Sasuke!" he said with a grin, but his voice was slow and weird, like as if he was drunk.

'He must still be a bit groggy.' thought the Uchiha.

He stood up and stretched is arms out.

"Man, I slept through the rest of the class. Woops..." he chuckled.

Naruto was silent for a few seconds, thinking. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed.

"Can you come to my place and help me study? The big test is in two days and I haven't been paying attention." Naruto begged.

Sasuke's face remained stoic, but his mind was exploding.

'Come to his house? There's no way I would ever do that. That's always the line used to get things moving toward- WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN THINK OF THAT POSSIBILITY?! It's even more so sad I know that reference, though.' He inwardly sighed.

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto jumped in joy.

"All right! Let's go!" proclaimed the teenager as he ran out of their classroom.

Sasuke sighed at the knucklehead as he followed him out.


	2. Advancing

**Sorry it took a while and sorry it's so short(though in reality it's only two lines shorter than the 1st chapter, I checked). I hope you like it and review. I don't especially have high hopes for this one but I will definitely make a 3 chapter someday within winter...hopefully. It depends on a whole bunch of other crap I don't want to think about. Please read and review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly me no own Naruto**

Sasuke followed the dobe to a rather large brick building, which Sasuke assumed to be the apartment complex.

The raven haired teen followed Naruto into the building, went in to the elevator, and stopped at the top floor.

The blonde led him to the room at the end of the hall on the left side.

He unlocked it and entered, signaling for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke did as told and went in.

As he took off his shoes, he mumbled 'I'm home' out of habit.

He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

**Idiot! How are you gonna get in his pants when you just reminded him of his dead parents! You've got shit for brains when it comes to wooing! **devilSasuke shouted, hitting normal Sasuke over the head with a newspaper. 'What do you mean by 'in his pants'? And wooing?' **You're an idiot. There's no point in explaining. ** Sasuke growled.

'But he does have a point,' thought Sasuke, 'I made a bad move.'

Sasuke finished taking off his shoes and cautiously walked towards his suspiciously quiet blonde friend.

"Naruto?"

The said boy turned to face him.

"Baka! This isn't your house! You're such an idiot!"

Sasuke inwardly smirked, proud that Naruto was able to make the awkward situation normal again.

0000000000000

Sasuke set up the materials in Naruto's room as the teen himself got some snacks.

He was done before Naruto came in and decided to look around.

It had some clothes lying around but wasn't the messiest room he had ever seen.

There was a great view of the city from his window and a warm breeze swam through the open door of the balcony.

Naruto suddenly came, knocking Sasuke out of his relaxing state of mind.

Then they began the tutoring.

From the very first lesson.

And it was going to be finals in two days.

000000000000

Naruto was quietly, a rare gift from God, filling out a worksheet.

They had been studying for 3 hours and Sasuke was finally able to relax.

He took this time to inspect the blonde again.

His cerulean eyes were fixated on the sheet of paper before him, burning with determination.

Pink lips formed into a cute pout as he thought about a difficult problem.

Sasuke's mind started to wander.

What he sound like if they fucked?

How would he react if he sucked and bit in certain places?

Very soon, Sasuke's mind was turned into a porno.

It was like a catwalk of Narutos in some weird position or expression or get up.

He didn't notice his face heating up or that he had started to pant loudly, distracting the real Naruto.

"Hey! Are you alright? Does the bastard have a fever?" Naruto asked, inches away from Sasuke's lips, as he touched forehead to forehead to check his temperature.

Sasuke couldn't help it.

He couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

His inner devil and angel cheered.

Naruto gasped in surprise as Sasuke gave a forceful but kind kiss.

His face burned and he couldn't say anything. Only gawk.

Sasuke took advantage of the open mouth and slid his tongue inside.

He investigated his crush's mouth and their tongues tangoed.

While he was in Dirty Fantasies land he got a few ideas.

He smirked devilishly at the blushing blonde beneath him as he grasped both hands with one, pinning him to the bed.

He whispered something in his ear, making the innocent knucklehead squirm.

"We're gonna have some fun."

**I hope you liked it. Next will just be sex, which can be a very good thing. Review if you thought it was good or if you want me to update sooner. Or if it was bad and you have some constructive criticism for me. Later**

****_9_Cat**Lives**


	3. Home run

**Sorry it took a while~! And technically it's still winter! Anyway, I don't go that deeply into the yaoi, so it stays a T. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Sorry it's only a threeshot if you wanted more! Well, hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine!**

* * *

Sasuke further ravished the blonde, who tried to fight back, but the position they were in made it difficult to move, plus he was too embarrassed to think straight.

He didn't even know what the hell was going on!

Sasuke-teme just kissed him out of n_owhere!_

Plus, it held out for forever and there were was so much tongue and saliva and panting and GAH! This was making Naruto freak out even more.

His face was incredibly hot as the raven whispered those 5 words right against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

_'We're going to have some fun.'_

The blushing blonde didn't even want to think of what that meant. True, he did have a small crush on his long-time friend, but he was his _friend!_

Plus...he really didn't want to get topped by a dude. But the Uchiha just smirked and nibbled on his earlobe before slowly moving down his neck.

Naruto squirmed and thrashed, trying to get the other male off him, but the attacking male was relentless. He just continued leaving a trail of red, wet marks on his neck, seemingly amused by his friends futile attempts to escape him.

Naruto squeaked when Sasuke ripped off his shirt, continuing his trail until he came to the collarbone.

He bit the sun kissed skin covering the highlighted bones, making the blonde under him moan. Sasuke smirked, and went down to his chest, leaving a thick trail of saliva.

Naruto attempted to stifle another moan of pleasure, but it was let out all the same, making his red cheeks flame even brighter.

The raven hummed happily against the other's stomach, before rising to the blonde's face to kiss him once again.

While their tongues played, Sasuke's hand moved down to the hill in Naruto's pants. Said Uzumaki squeaked, thrashing harshly once more.

The Uchiha pouted.

"Can't I~?" he asked, which Naruto furiously shook his head to.  
Sighing, the current seme (and forever seme) asked him a question he should of asked long ago.

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

The blonde flushed once again, getting his thoughts jumbled up. "Uh...um.." he whimpered.

"I...I guess?" he answered, looking at Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows. "Man, your just so cute!" he growled, causing Naruto to become flustered again.

"Good thing I'm now your boyfriend, since I now have the right to take your body~," the raven smirked.

The rest of the night was then filled with very loud moans and passionate...intimacy.

Naruto and Sasuke had a very happy and cute relationship for _quite_ a while.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry its short...Well, I hope you were satisfied! I'll leave the rest of their relationship to your imagination~It's been a joy writing this! Thanks a bunch for reading**!

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
